Dulce delito
by Nael Tenoh
Summary: Luka y Miku llevan una relacion muy buena pero a veces Luka necesita que alguien mas la concienta como solo esa persona sabe hacerlo... salsa de chocolate y crema chantilly... Luka x Miku, Luka x Luki... Lemon... espero les guste lo hice a pedido de mi Luka-neechan n n y esto feliz porque a ella le gusto muchisimo... algo puramente Megurine!


Konnichiwa minasan! watashi wa Naeru desu... Luki desu... como prefieran! :3 bueno se que mi especialidad es Luka x Miku yuri Lemon a morir, pero esta historia la hice por encargo de mi onee-chan Luka...

Luka x Luki y Luka x Miku

espero les guste... contiene LEMON asi que no quiero quejas por eso XD jajaja

espero les guste y me dejen algun reviewcin jojojo

* * *

**_DULCE DELITO_**

Era una tarde fresca ideal para pasear por la ciudad y asi lo había hecho Luka, como en las pocas ocasiones que podía hacerlo se dio el gusto de caminar junto a su novia Miku. Era un noviazgo oculto de las cámaras, los productores y de casi todo el mundo, excepto de sus amigos y hermanos quienes las apoyaban sin chistar en cuanta cosa y locura de amor se les ocurría. Pero para variar esa tarde se habían comportado como una pareja normal, pasearon por el centro, tomaron helado, fueron a los videojuegos... "Miku si hasta en el project diva me hacen mas busto jajajaja" "mou... Luka no te burles, además si tanto te molesta vete con Meiko ella tiene mas" "claro que no, me encantan tu bobicitas" fue memorable para la pelirosa el haberla abrazado por la espalda mientras jugaba y tocarle los pechos de una forma muy sutil, nadie se percato, solo la afectada que quedo como tomate y perdió la partida del juego. "Lukaaaa aquí no... " "porque no? En público es mas exitante" " lo se, pero prometimos que hoy seria una cita mas tranquila" Luka la beso y dejo de masajearle los senos "tienes razón amor". Salieron de los videojuegos bastante tarde asi que Luka acompaño a su novia hasta su casa, bueno la que compartían con todos los Vocaloids.

- Miku saludame a todos los intrusos que están ahí en la ventana esperando a que entremos para el interrogatorio de rigor jaja - bromeaba la pelirosa en la puerta principal viendo como el grupo compuesto por Kaito, Gumi, Len, Mikuo y Rin se escondían de una forma que daba lastima.

- jajaja aun no entienden que ese pobre sillón no los tapa a todos - decia Miku encogiéndose de hombros y riendo - Luka acaso ni entraras conmigo?

- no, iré a visitar a onii-san - le decia dándole un corto beso en la punta de la nariz - hace mucho que no lo veo y por lo que leí en su Facebook hoy haría algún experimento.

- Luka debería darte vergüenza, solo lo vas a ver para comer - le reprochaba Miku poniendo los brazos como jarras a cada lado de su cuerpo.

- sabias que cuando te pones asi te ves aun mas linda? - le dijo en un suave tono seductor, se acerco para abrazarla y besarla muy apasionadamente. De fondo se escuchaban los gritos de sus amigos molestandolas...

"golosa" "cuentas dinero frente a los pobres" "deja algo para mas tarde" "respiren chicas respiren" "Miku no te conocía esa faceta" "par de calientes" "para eso hay moteles"

Las chicas se separaron y Luka no pudo evitar reír, la cara de Miku era un farol rojo. La peliturquesa echaba humo por la cabeza.

- cuídate y llámame cuando estés con Luki - diciendo esto Miku le dio un corto beso, se giro miro unos segundos a los bromistas que hasta ese momento reían, pero al ver la cara de Miku solo pudieron sudar frio y arrancar. La peliturquesa corrió como alma que lleva el diablo - vengan acá cobardes!

* * *

- jajajajajaja - Luka no paraba de rier y sentir lastima por ellos, Miku era una lindura de proporciones, pero cuando se enojaba era mejor no estar cerca – nos vemos amor. Se despidió y comenzó a caminar en dirección al departamento de su hermano. No quedaba muy lejos de donde estaba asi que no tardo mucho, subió al piso 13 y toco la puerta…

- buenas noches, quien bus… - aparecia por la puerta Luki con una pañoleta negra en la cabeza, una chaqueta de cocinero roja y con la cara con manchas de salsa de chocolate. Miro sorprendido a su hermana con los ojos abiertos a mas no dar – onee-chan… que haces por aca?

- vi tu perfil – le guiño un ojo y paso por su lado ingresando al departamento – y me dio hambre. Luki dio un suspiro, rodando los ojos, cerro la puerta y regreso a la cocina.

- no se porque no me extraña – decía Luki mientras retomaba su labor con unas crepas frutales – en fin, como esta Miku?

- muy bien – miro su reloj – a esta hora debe estarles dando una paliza a todos los mirones de la casa jajaja.

- apuesto que las vieron haciendo algo y las molestaron – concluía en pelirosado mientras cortaba fruta con un gran cuchillo de medio golpe. Luka asiente mientras se lleva una frutilla a la boca lentamente – típico. Luki se volteo para lavar otras frutas.

- ya sabes como son – Luka se acerco a él por la espalda, le puso un dedo en la nuca – Luki tienes chocolate aquí.

- enserio? Me lo limpias porfa – le pidió inocentemente mientras seguía lavando, pero se quedo de hielo al momento de sentir la lengua y labios de Luka en su nuca – Lu-lu-luka… q-q-que haces?

- limpiándote, tiene algo de malo? – se denotaba un tono sensual en la voz de Luka que Luki reconoció inmediatamente. Este ultimo se giro y la miro serio.

- que te traes onee-chan? – interrogo el pelirosado con una mirada de desconfianza – te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te traes… habla.

- bien sabes que no soy buena con las palabras onii-san – decía mientras se apegaba mas al cuerpo de su hermano jugando con su dedo en el rostro del chico, al pasarlo sobre los labios fue lento mirándolos fijamente y mordiéndose los propios – solo vine a probar algo rico.

- si te creo – Luki no dejaba de verla fijamente con desconfianza. Luka paso su dedo por la salsa de chocolate y luego por los labios del pelirosado – Luka te tengo que recordar que tienes novia y que soy tu hermano?

- mmmm… no, ambas cosas ya las se – decía juguetonamente mientras seguía dejando pequeñas manchas de chocolate en diferentes partes expuestas del cuerpo del chico. Luki la miro interrogante – solo quiero divertirme un rato con mi único hermano, además no seria la primera vez.

- pero estas de novia con Miku ahora – recordó el mayor.

- Luki ya lo se, pero solo es un juego nada mas – decía mientras lamia el chocolate que habia en el cuello del chico – sabes bien que me gusta que mi hermano me concienta de vez en cuando.

- eso una hermana normal lo diría esperando que su hermano le de un regalo o la saque a pasear – decía de forma ironica Luki mientras sentía las curiosas manos de Luka recorriendo diferentes partes de su cuerpo muy cerca de donde no debería – tu no quieres ese tipo de consentimiento hermanita?

- nop – Luka tomo el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos y lentamente lamio el chocolate de sus labios. Luki no hacia movimiento alguno. Cuando termino le dio un corto beso – vamos no seas pesado, solo esta vez… si? Luki la observo unos minutos, conocía muy bien a su hermana y no era la primera vez que hacían este tipo de cosas. De hecho desde la adolecencia que Luka habia iniciado este "jueguito" con Luki, cada vez que ella tenia ganas de que alguien la complaciera acudia a él. Claro que ahora tenia a Miku, que irónicamente era igual de activa y atrevida en ciertas cosas que ella, pero aun asi quería que la "regalonearan" un ratito.

- tuviste algún problema con Miku que vienes conmigo? – el chico no quería quedarse con dudas, y Luka no le guardaba secretos tampoco.

- no, al contrario con ella vamos excelente – decía jugando con el cabello de su hermano – solo que quiero que mi onii-san me concienta hoy, luego cobrare cuentas con mi linda Miku. Luki suspiro rodando los ojos.

- no te aburres, verdad? – pregunto ya resignado tomandola de la cintura y besándole el cuello.

- la verdad no, me gusta demasiado – esto ultimo lo susurro en un tono puramente sensual. Luki estrecho aun mas los cuerpos mediante el abrazo mientras sus labios jugaban en el cuello de la pelirosa, que ahora tenia ambas manos en los cabellos de el. Se movieron lo suficiente para quedar apoyados en la mesa donde anteriormente se estaban preparando postres. Luka, que aun disfrutaba de los besos en su cuello, unto nuevamente sus dedos en la salsa, aparto a Luki de su cuello para asi poder pasar la salsa por sus labios. El solo la observo pasar sus dedos por sus labios haciendo un camino hasta la clavicula. Cuando ya hubo terminado le dedico una mirada sexy llamándolo a probar el dulce frente a él, cosa que no dudo en hacer. Se besaron apasionadamente quitando de paso todo el chocolate de los labios de Luka, luego el siguió el camino obedientemente hasta la clavicula. Una vez allí fue lentamente desabotonando la blusa hasta dejar expuesta esa blanca y suave piel…

- porque será que no me extraña que tu sosten tenga el broche adelante? – pregunto en tono sensualmente ironico el pelirosado a lo que recibió una coqueta risita de parte de la aludida.

- será porque es mas practico? – respondió en el mismo tono tomandole el rostro y besándolo nuevamente.

- para alguien como tú, si – dijo antes de soltar el susodicho broche y liberar el hermoso par de senos de la pelirosa. Le quito ambas prendas y tomo la crema chantilly que habia en el meson – dibuja a tu placer. Le paso la crema a su hermana y esta gustosa comenzó a hacer un camino desde su clavicula hasta uno de sus pezones, luego entre este y el otro pezón para luego subir hasta su cuello. Luki sin chistar quito lentamente con su lengua toda la crema siguiendo el recorrido, aunque se detuvo unos buenos momentos en los pezones para jugar con ellos. Luka disfrutaba plenamente de la lengua y labios de su hermano, él sabia muy bien como ocuparlos en ella y era por eso que le encantaba ir con él. La pelirosa emitia unos suaves gemidos al tiempo que encovaba su espalda. Cuando ya Luki subió hasta el cuello terminando con el camino creado, Luka se separo de él, tomo la salsa y se fue al living, el siguiéndola. Ella se termino de quitar toda la ropa quedando completamente desnuda ante el pelirosado que la observaba en silencio, cada centímetro de su cuerpo era ya conocido desde hace años pero eso no quitaba que le gustase admirarla, mas que mal eran muy pocas las chicas con la natural belleza escultural de la que su hermana era poseedora. Se recosto en el sofá y nuevamente hizo un camino con la crema desde su cuello hasta el monte de venus, tomo la salsa y se la unto en los pezones, luego su punto mas intimo dejando ese lugar con una mezcla se sus fluidos y chocolate. "ven y sírvete" invito a Luki con la voz mas sensual que puso, este se acerco y se puso en cunclillas a un lado del sofá, desde ahí comenzó a lamer primero los pezones mordisqueándolos un poco sacando de inmediato algunos gemidos por parte de la chica pelirosa. Siguió con el camino de crema hasta que llego a su fin, observo unos segundos aquel lugar "perdóname cuñadita linda" dijo justo antes de comenzar a lamer suavemente aquel preciado lugar sacando automáticamente fuertes gemidos en la pelirosa "baka jaja" decia entre ellos. Para Luka todo era un pleno disfrute sin remordimiento alguno, su hermano sabia muy bien como, donde y cuando a ella le gustaba. Luki tenia su lengua bien entretenida lamiendo toda la salsa de esos rosados y suaves labios internos, le encantaba el sabor intimo de su hermana y mezclado con el chocolate tenia un toque especial. Jugo unos momentos con el clítoris lo tenia delicadamente entre sus dientes dando pequeños toques con la lengua, cada toque hacia que su hermana diera un respingo. Luka agarro una de las manos de el, puso crema en sus dedos y comenzó a chuparlos uno por uno, lo grando su objetivo, levantar el "animo" de su hermano. Luki dejo el clítoris para lamer toda esa rosada y muy excitada zona por unos segundos, luego con la lengua penetro a su hermana quien rápidamente se tenzo aguantando la respiración y agarrando fuertemente entre sus manos el sofá. Él continuo con las penetraciones aumentando el placer en la pelirosa, que con jadeos y gemidos daba a conocer su agrado por lo recibido. Luki acerco su dedo pulgas hasta el duro clítoris de Luka y comenzó a hacer círculos ahí. Mucho tiempo no paso hasta que Luka estallo de placer en un fuerte y muy placentero orgasmo, atrapando con sus muslos la cabeza del pelirosado, quien no paro de lamer la zona intima de ella hasta dejarla casi sin fluidos…

- complacida? – pregunto el chico al ponerse de pie con una media sonrisa y un suave tono de voz.

- si, pero ahora faltas tú – termino de decir en un tono sugerente bajando el pantalón deportivo de su hermano solo lo suficiente para sacar su pene, que a pesar de no estar totalmente exitado si estaba duro – bien sabes que no me gusta dejarte asi. Mientras decía esto tomo la salsa y la esparcio por todo el largo del miembro viril de su onii-san, acerco su lengua hasta la punta donde comenzó a lamer suavemente sacando toda la salsa hasta llegar a la base. Subió nuevamente pero ahora jugando con sus labios, poco a poco el miembro se fue poniendo totalmente duro para deleite de su manipuladora. Volvió a poner salsa en el, pero esta vez se lo introdujo lo mas posible en la boca, dentro de esta jugaba con su lengua. Luka pese a no tener relaciones sexuales con hombres, sabia bien como hacerle sexo oral a su hermano, se lo hacia hace mucho y cada vez mejoraba. Lo chupo de esa forma un buen tiempo, al sacarlo de su boca lo volvió a lamer cual paleta fuera. Lamio fuerte la punta mientras que con sus manos lo frotaba fervientemente. Tomo la crema y la esparcio con sus manos por todo el duro miembro, la quito nuevamente con su lengua sin dejar rastros de ella en su hermano. Luego de eso continuo frotando solo con ambas manos por unos segundos dedicándose a escuchar los quejidos de su onii-san. Cuando ya noto que estaba a poco de acabar, volvió a meter el miembro en su boca para chuparlo fuertemente. En poco tiempo Luki se corrió en la boca de su hermana sujetándole la cabeza con ambas manos y soltando un fuerte gemido de placer. Luka se trago todo el semen que salió expulsado en ese orgásmico momento, cuando el miembro ya se relajo lo saco de su boca y se relamió los labios de una forma muy sexy.

- aun no entiendo como es que siendo lesbiana declarada desde siempre – retomaba el habla Luki mientras se guardaba su miembro y se acomodaba el pantalón – puedes hacerme sexo oral de esa forma, es algo que nunca entenderé.

- eres mi hermano, solo lo hago contigo – respondia al momento que se ponía de pie y recogía su ropa – además jamás hemos tenido relaciones como tales, y se que pese a que te puedas calentar mucho "complaciendo mis caprichos" no me obligarías jamás a algo mas.

- claro que no, eres mi pervertida hermanita – le dijo en un tono jugueton pero cariñoso mientras le desordenaba el cabello – a todo esto ya es muy tarde.

- lo se, ya hice lo que quería – le guiño un ojo y se dirigió al baño – no te molesta que me de un baño verdad?

- claro que no, pero eso no borrara lo que hiciste – respondia Luki desde la cocina lavándose las manos y la cara.

- quien dijo que lo quería borrar? – gritaba Luka desde la ducha. Pasaron unos minutos y salió ya vestida del baño – solo quería sacarme lo pegajoso del cuerpo.

- jajaja baka – reia Luki, bien que conocía a su hermana, envolvió unas cosas – Luka llevale esto a Miku, son unas crepas y un okonomiyaki de puerro especial para ella.

- remordimiento? – pregunto agraciada la pelirosa que guardaba lo que su hermano le estaba pasando.

- para nada, ella es mi cuñada no mi pareja – respondió en el mismo tono – ya mejor vayase que no quiero que le pase nada en el camino.

- ok ok, no me corras – Luka miro un instante la mesa – Luki me prestas eso?

- ya llévatelo se que no sobrevivirá esta noche – Luki le paso las cosas y la despidió en la puerta con un beso en la frente – cuidate y llamame mañana, se que ahora no tendras tiempo de hacerlo.

Luka rio y se fue.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa Vocaloid ingreso tranquilamente y se encontró con Miku en la cocina buscando algo de comer…

- tienes suerte amor Luki te mando algo especial para ti – dijo Luka sorprendiendo a su novia, esta se volteo algo asustada y corrió a colgarse del cuello de la pelirosa.

- Lukaaaaa! Ya te extrañaba – dijo Miku feliz regalándole un suave beso en los labios – que me mando? Miraba curiosa la bolsita.

- esto – Luka saco el okonomiyaki y a Miku le brillaron los ojitos al ver tanto rico puerro picado ante sus ojos – comelo y disfrutalo, porque luego se viene el postre.

- postre? – pregunto curiosa Miku ya con un trozo de okonomiyaki en su boca, trago – que postre?

- ya lo sabras – le guiño un ojo muy coqueta y le sonrio. Miku la miro curiosa, pero siguió comiendo feliz su plato con mucho puerrito. Ya al terminar lavo el plato – vamos a tu cuarto?

- bueno y el postre – volvió a preguntar curiosa Miku quien ya estaba tomada de la mano de Luka y caminaba junto a esta por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación. Cuando llegaron ahí Luka cerro la puerta con seguro y bajo la intensidad de la luz.

- aquí esta el postre – saco de alguna parte una lata de crema chantilly y una botella con salsa de chocolate, se medio mordió el labio y vio feliz como un extraño brillo se apoderaba de los ojos de Miku – prefieres probar o que te pruebe amor?

- ahora si te como! – Miku abrazo a Luka quitándole de las manos ambas cosas, la beso apasionadamente y fue asi como esa noche entre crema y salsa ambas chicas no dejaron de demostrarse el porque estaba hechas la una para la otra, a pesar de que Luka tuviera su pequeño secreto, su pequeño incestoso secreto.

* * *

espero haya sido de su agrado este incestoso y en parte yuri fic...

un abrazo y nos leemos en otras historias! :3


End file.
